Obnoxious Computer Geek
by storylovexx
Summary: Au. Oliver and Tommy as undercover agents. Felicity gets assigned to their mission.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Short little drabble. This just popped into my mind one night. It's been a while since I wrote fanfic, so sorry if it's not the good. I just need to get it out there. Let me know what you think._

* * *

"Look Digg, I really don't think it's necessary to have an extra person come on this mission," Oliver said rather annoyed. "Tommy and I always get things done."

Diggle gave him a look. "As I recall, you two almost got yourselves killed last time because you couldn't manage to turn off a security alarm."

"It was a complicated!" Oliver shouted, still pissed he couldn't figure it out. "We'll be more careful this time. I just really don't need an obnoxious computer geek following me around on this mission." Oliver felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around with a glare that was bound to frighten anyone.

The small blonde behind did show any fear though. "Hi, Felicity Smoak," she said, pushing up her glasses and crossing her arms. "Obnoxious computer geek."

His eyes widened a bit. When Digg had told him he was assigning a person from the IT department to help him and Tommy on this mission, he imagined someone different. He pictured a short thin kid, not a blonde woman with a ponytail and glasses, in a dress and heels. He felt embarrassed that she had heard him.

"Oh, Uh… I didn't mean…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He saw Tommy, next to her trying to hold in his laughs. He glared at him, then put himself together. "I just don't think we're going to need you in this mission."

She scoffed. She actually scoffed at Oliver Queen, who can shut a man up just by giving him one of his death glares. AND she rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Judging from the report from your last mission, I'm pretty sure you do need me."

"Excuse me?" he asked in shocked. With the exception of Tommy and Diggle, no one ever talked to Oliver Queen liked that. Mostly because they feared him and his death glares, but not her. She wasn't afraid to challenge him and he was secretly enjoying that.

She stepped forward and pointed a finger at him. "Don't forget to thank me at the end of the night when I save your life, because I learned how to turn off a security alarm before you threw your first punch." And with that she turned and walked away, her ponytail hitting his face as he just stared at her speechless.

Tommy burst out laughing. "I like her," he said between laughs.

Oliver shoved him out of the way, as he took off in the direction of Felicity Smoak. He could still hear Tommy's laughs, when he realized a smile had crept into his face. "Damn it!" he said.

He liked her too.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I really wasn't planning on continuing this but the reviews were awesome so maybe I'll do a few extra chapters every now and then. But not this frequently._

* * *

They _did_ need her. The mission went smoothly and although Oliver would love to take the credit for that, it was all because of Felicity.

He had insisted she stay in the van. He knew she wasn't as experienced in the field and they hadn't had much time to prep. Of course, Felicity had fought him on it saying she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He had looked at Tommy for support but he had just thrown his hands in the air, shook his head, and turned away. Eventually, Felicity had agreed, not because she was happy about it but she just didn't want run through the building in her favorite heels.

The mission was simple: get in, get the info they needed, and get out. The building had a lot of security though, which is why Felicity had been assigned to the mission. She could easily turn off any alarm, unlock any door, or hack any security camera. She could also hack into the main server to get the information, twice as fast as Oliver and Tommy could.

"Stop!" she shouted as they were about to turn the final corner.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"That hallway has its own security. As soon as you turn the corner the alarm will go off, and you'll be surrounded by guards in seconds."

"Weren't you supposed to take care of that?" Oliver asked, clearly annoyed.

"This one's kind of tricky. Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute. We're on a strict schedule," Oliver argued and Tommy gave him a disapproving look. He hated when things were out of his control and Felicity was the one in control, which is why he was so annoyed.

"A schedule that I made shorter by opening all the doors for you ahead of time, and telling you were all the guards so you could avoid them instead of having to waste your time fighting them." Her voice got louder with every word. "So shut up and let me do my work."

Oliver was glad Felicity wasn't there to see the look of shock on his face.

Tommy covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "Take your time, Felicity."

"Got it!" she shouted. She clapped her hands and did her victory dance in her chair. "Alright, the alarm's off and the door at the end is unlocked. All you have to do is go in and I'll-"

"Felicity?" Tommy asked. "You still there?" There was no response.

"The comms must have turned off," Oliver told him. "Come on, we need to go."

They ran down the hallway and opened the door Felicity had unlocked for them. They walked into the office and headed straight for the computer.

"Felicity was supposed to hack it so we could download the files," Tommy told him. "What do we do now?"

Before Oliver could answer, the door burst open. A tall man walked in with a gun pointed at them. "What the hell are you two doing in here?"

Tommy and Oliver were already reaching for their own guns when the man's body twitched and he dropped to the ground. They pulled out their guns and pointed them towards the door.

"Calm down boys, it's just me." Felicity walked into the room, tablet in one and taser in the door.

"What-" Oliver started.

Felicity cut him off and started walking towards them. "The comms got turned off, don't know why. I saw the guard heading towards you guys and since I couldn't tell you to I decided to come and save your lives," she said with a smirk.

"We could've handled that on our own," Oliver told her, not wanting to admit that she did save them.

"Yeah, but I'm sure the gunshots would've alerted the other guards that you were here and it would have been a big miss that Diggle would not be too happy about," she said while typing on the computer. "Besides, you two would have taken forever trying to find the files we needed."

Tommy smiled at her, then looked at Oliver, who was looking at Felicity. He had a look on his face that was a mixture of shock and admiration.

Once Felicity was done, she did her victory dance making both Tommy _and_ Oliver smile. Felicity guided them through the building and back to the van. Tommy had gone straight to the driver's seat and Oliver had opened up the back door for Felicity.

"Felicity?" Oliver called out.

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Uh, thanks."

"For what?" Felicity asked.

Oliver looked up and saw that Felicity was smiling, clearly waiting for him to say what she wanted to hear. He sighed, then said, "For saving our lives and making this mission a whole lot easier."

She let out a giggle that made Oliver smile. "Be sure to tell Diggle that when he asks about my performance," she said then turned around.

Oliver shut the door then climbed into the passenger's seat. He looked over at Tommy who was fighting a smile.

"Shut up," he growled at him.


End file.
